


Let Me Help You

by Arthur_Fleck



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck
Summary: Arthur's depressed after a terrible day. You convince him to let you help him feel better. Oneshot.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble I did based on a request I got on my tumblr (aarthurfleckk.tumblr.com). Just something sweet and fast. I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur took a long drag on his cigarette. His counselor’s office was small and cramped, barely larger than a closet, and lined with filing cabinets overflowing with manila folders. The harsh florescent lighting cast dark shadows on his face, accentuating the lines around his mouth and eyes. Somewhere in another room a telephone rang and rang. Across from him his counselor was writing something in her notebook.

“How are you this week Arthur?” she asked.

“Fine,” he lied.

She continued, “And how about your job? Are you still working at…” She checked her notes. “…Ha-ha’s?”

He nodded. Parting his lips a tendril of grey smoke snaked from his mouth and curled into his vision like a tentacle.

“Are you having any negative thoughts?”

Arthur tapped the ash of his cigarette into the black tray. “No, ma’am.”

Finally she asked, “And can I see your journal?”

He paused, took a drag on his cigarette. The question felt presumptuous and invasive somehow, as if she was out of line for asking it. “I don’t have it,” he admitted.

Impatient now. “You’re supposed to bring it every week.”

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t.

“You didn’t bring it last week, either.”

“Why do you want to read it?” Even to him his tone came off as edgy, cagey. He softened a bit despite himself. “It has…private stuff in it.”

She answered, her voice measured and slow as if he was stupid, “It’s my job to monitor your progress. It’s part of your compliance with this program that you fill out a weekly journal.” She looked away from him and began jotting something down in her notebook, the sound of her scribbling coming off as condescending somehow. “If you’re found noncompliant there’ll be a recommendation that you go back into treatment.”

He didn’t answer her. The end of his cigarette crumbled into ash on his trousers and he wiped it off with the sleeve of his cardigan. He bounced his foot anxiously. The room suddenly felt unusually cold.

After a beat, she asked, “Do you understand?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Outside, the air was cool on his sticky scalp, a lock of unwashed hair hanging in the peripheral of his vision as he lit up another cigarette. His mouth felt cottony, his lips dry and tight. He wanted to go home.

\--

The door was unlocked when he arrived at her apartment and she was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee.

“Hey! There you are. How was counseling?”

“Fine.”

She rose and wrapped her arms around his neck to peck a tiny kiss onto his cheek. “I was thinking I would cook tonight. I have to use this chicken before it goes bad. What do you think?”

He tried to muster some enthusiasm but something inside him only wailed in despair, an exhausted ghost in the pit of his belly. “That’s fine,” he answered.

Her face fell a little. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he lied, taking his jacket off.

“Why don’t I run you a bath? That helps me sometimes.”

“I’m fine.”

She took him by the hand. “Come on, Arthur, get in the bath with me.”

When he joined her in the bathroom the atmosphere was already humid from the running water. He watched as his lover started to undress, the full reality of her nude body becoming visible to him. In the yellow light and the dull mist of the bathroom she had the hazy appearance of a painting, beautiful and a little unreal. He realized he was staring and blinked, catching himself.

Arthur sank down into the water, warmed immediately on his cold appendages. She eased herself down in front of him, sitting between his legs and resting her back on his thin chest.

She turned over in the bath to face him, the water shifting around them, and kissed him on the hook of his nose. The ends of her hair were wet and dark from the bath, falling over her shoulders and down her back, and for an instant Arthur thought she looked like a siren, a beautiful and nautical creature preparing to lure him in. He kissed her bottom lip, her skin lightly damp with humidity, his eyes falling closed as she returned the gesture.

Turning her back to him again, she sighed, “See? Isn’t this nice.”

Arthur made a soft sound of affirmation. He was now preoccupied with running his hands up the plush curves of her body, supple under the warm water. A low rumble of desire purred inside him and he kissed gently into the crook of her neck, trailing his lips up behind her ear, into her hair. She shimmied her backside against him playfully, a jolt of erotic energy traveling into his groin.

_“I want you,”_ she whispered, tilting her head back into his kiss.

He wanted her, too.

Sinking into her was as easy as slipping into a fine oil. Arthur sighed amorously into her ear, his breath warm against the hard shell of flesh, and began gently rocking his hips up into hers. She gasped quietly, grasping the edge of the tub in excitement, and pressed down to meet the upward motion of his hips. Arthur’s brow furrowed, his mouth falling open, as a wave of warm pleasure rolled into his belly. Internally she squeezed down around him and he couldn’t help but let out a groan of enjoyment.

One hand on her breast and one on her hip, he thrust upward into her again, the water splashing up over the edge of the tub with their movements. Arthur kissed into her neck as he moved, tasting the lightly salted flavor of her skin, the erotic mixture of sweat and bathwater. He heard her moan and the fact that she was enjoying him only excited him further.

She squeezed her internal muscles around him, pressing down onto his lap, and Arthur felt a fiery thorn of pleasure threaten to sear through him. His fingers rolled around her erect nipple, causing her to sigh with delight. He whispered to her that he was nearly at his end.

_“Arthur—you’re gonna make me…”_ she gasped, her eyelids fluttering.

Within moments she was coming around him, tightening around the hardness of his length inside her with an amorous whine. Bathwater splashed onto the tile floor, soaking the bathmat, as she rode out the crushing waves of her orgasm on him. The combined pressure and sound of her pleasure caused him to spill over with a moan, emptying himself inside her. They both came down together, panting and sighing in synchronicity, the water around them beginning to still as they gathered themselves.

Arthur kissed lazily onto her shoulder, his brain still swimming. She smiled to herself.

“Feeling any better?” she asked.

He nodded.

They rested in the tub for some time more, enjoying the heat and the pleasure of each other’s company in silence.


End file.
